


Patchwork Paradise

by Cozy_coffee



Series: House Rules [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kinky, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, kinky role play lets them show trust and vulnerability even though he/she never would outside the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



House Rule: In this house, take delight in the pleasure I bestow to you. 

(There's something I want, I think you know; don't fix your lips to tell me no.)

Jensen is trying to kill him with pleasure. That is the conclusion Jared has come to. The ring around his cock keeps him from coming, all while Jensen won’t stop rimming him. The wet warmth damping his hole is too much to withstand, mixed with the way his Master’s teasing tongue circles the twitching flesh. 

Jensen leans down and licks Jared’s entrance, stumble prickling over the soft skin of his cheeks, and Jared groans, eyes closing tightly as his body shakes. Jensen palms Jared’s cheeks and tugs them wider apart, leans down to suck a messy kiss to the twitching rim. Jared shakes, he bites his lip as his cock drips, and opens his legs more, giving his body to his Master. 

He knows Jensen will eventually let him come, he is a good submissive and his Master always rewards him, Jensen will make it good for him, even after nearly an hour of teasing. But the good is bad because the teasing is driving Jared crazy; Jensen is content to draw out the pleasure until Jared is a begging, needy, whimpering mess. And even though Jared is hard and aching and needing to get off, he doesn’t tell Jensen to stop, oh no, not when the pain is worth the pleasure. 

(Let’s start by easing you out of your clothes; can’t feed you if you have your mouth closed.)

The sheets are disheveled, the room smells like sex and sweat, Jensen is enthusiastically pumping his hips, and tugging Jared down onto his cock as his submissive rides him. Their breathing is only getting harsher as they get ready to blow, Jared moans and mewls every time his Master’s cock slides deep inside him, his inner walls fluttering and clenching around Jensen and hugging tight. 

Jensen pauses his thrust long enough to steal another soft kiss from Jared's pink lips, then he starts mercilessly hammering into his submissive. He makes sure to keep the same angle of his hips because he is close and he wants his boy to come with him. When Jared's eyes roll up in his head, he smirks and leans in, kissing his submissive sweet and soft, the pleasure hot and sparking like a wildfire when their orgasms sync up. Driving in again and again, Jensen snaps his hips faster and faster until Jared is a trembling, clutching at him as he gasp for air. Jared gives it up to him, holds onto his shoulders and kisses him passionately as pleasure rushed through their bodies. 

(Buttons pop, one through four; can’t wait to give you what you've been waiting for.)

He cannot stop whimpering, he is making desperate sounds in his throat as their clothes tumble to the floor. Jensen’s lips are on his neck, teeth catching the skin, nipping, marking; as his hands tug down low, unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly before plunging his hand inside. Jared nearly creams his boxers like a horny teenager, his breath flying out his chest as his Master's long fingers closed around his throbbing cock. People are watching, they are hungry for a show, but Jared pays them no action as his Master grants his endless pleasure. 

Jensen’s fingers encase his stiff flesh, his thumb smearing away the dribble of precome, and even with Jared’s hips fluttering—he is trying to silently request his Master to bring him off—Jensen lazily jerks him off as people watch. Slowly twisting his wrist, moving as he sees fit, because he is in control, not Jared, and he will allow his pet to come when he is good and ready. 

(I wanna kiss you all over, I hope you don't mind; making you feel good, but the pleasure is all mine.)

Jensen watched his submissive eyes roll up in his head as the younger man basks in the pleasure afterglow. Jared is shaking so badly Jensen can feel him vibrating as if he is going to come out of his skin. His handsome features are masked with pure pleasure, and to Jensen, Jared has never looked lovelier. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595562.html?thread=83159658#t83159658)


End file.
